


Thanksgiving feast

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, L-Bombs, Nipple Play, Thanksgiving, Vaginal Fingering, f4f, good girl, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: Authors note- Feel free to swap Thanksgiving for another holiday.
Kudos: 1





	Thanksgiving feast

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note- Feel free to swap Thanksgiving for another holiday.

[knocking]

[muffled] babe?

[door opening]

there you are!

I was wondering where you went.

are you alright?

uh huh... you don't *look* alright...

honey... you know I'm not buying the story you're trying to tell me... what's wrong.

ohhh... you're nervous about meeting my family at Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?

[sighing]

yes... I get why.

[footsteps]

[bed sitting sound]

sweetheart... you know they don't care that I'm dating a woman.

yeah... your family can go *fuck* themselves with a *rusty* *rake*.

you're worth the world to me and if they can't understand that then it's their loss.

[laughs]

love you too babe.

now... c'mere and gimme a hug [bed noises]

[pause]

oh... sweetheart... 

shhh...

it's okay... just let it out...

[softly] I've got you... you're safe...

hold onto me as tightly as you need... 

no, I won't go anywhere...

you're not alone as long as I'm here sweetheart.

shhh...

[shifting sounds]

[kiss]

[surprised] sweetheart?

[kiss]

just... wait a moment.

are you sure?

if you really think it'll take your mind off it...

[softly] let me take care of you.

[kissing]

[clothing removal sounds]

mmm, babe, you wore a cute bra... am I going to find the matching panties?

[giggles]

guess I'll have to find out after I play with these gorgeous tits of yours...

[gently teasing] ohhh you like that don't you sweetheart?

your cute noises tell me you do.

want me to pinch and pull on them a little?

[giggles]

[teasing] moan for it.

mmm, I love when you moan like that for me.

if I twist a bit harder...

thereee we go...

beautiful... fucking beautiful.

[pause]

more?

[giggle]

I dunno sweetheart... you don't seem to need it yet.

awww... I'm sure you can think of a way to convince me.

you know I like hearing you beg... hearing that hitch in your throat... seeing your chest get so flushed...

[giggles]

babe, you get so flustered whenever I tease you.

mmm... and it's so fucking cute when you do that...

fuck... I can't resist you anymore...

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

that's it, sweetheart... [kissing/sucking/licking sounds] moan for me.

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

*god*, your tits taste so *fucking* good babe...

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

you're being such a *good* *girl* for me...

[kissing/sucking/licking sounds]

fuck... I *need* more.

I need to taste your pretty little pussy.

need to see you come undone and lose yourself in the pleasure.

[hungry kissing]

lift yourself up for me sweetheart.

[clothing removal sound]

mmmm... you *did* wear the matching panties...

ohhh... is that a wet spot I see? babe, you have such a *needy* pussy...

[giggles]

you know I love how *needy* you get...

let's just see how wet these cute little panties of yours are...

those moans... fuck... just me light teasing you with my fingers is driving you insane isn't it sweetheart?

[giggles]

you can deny it all you'd like babe but I *know* when you're lying to me...

how bout I just gently press... ohhhh... you *really* liked that...

oh? you want me to stop teasing you? 

hmm... *beg* for it.

yes, sweetheart, you heard me correctly... now be a *good* *girl*... and *beg*.

mmmmm... you can do better than that... I *know* you can.

[giggles]

there we go...

my *good* *girl* has earned my tongue on her pretty little pussy.

[oral improv]

you smell so *fucking*, good sweetheart.

[oral improv]

that's it... *grind* into my face with that pretty pussy.

[oral improv]

the way you taste... *fuck*.

[oral improv]

oh, you want my fingers too? such a *needy* girl.

[oral improv]

feels good doesn't it babe?

[oral improv]

*fuck*. that's it... lose yourself in how *fucking* good this feels.

[oral improv]

are you close?

[oral improv]

I want you to *cum* for me, sweetheart.

[oral improv]

cum for me... cum for me right *now*!

that's it... that's my good girl...

shhhh... [kissing]

[kissing]

[softly] how do you feel?

[giggles]

I'm glad.

looks like I got an early Thanksgiving feast...

[soft swatting sound]

oh, don't give me that look you know I'm funny!

[giggles]

I love you too sweetheart.

let's just lay here a while... and maybe in a bit, you can have a feast of your own.

[kissing]

[fade out]


End file.
